XtremeTony
= XtremeTony: The Intro = This once former unknown CAW Superstar has captured the attention of all of the CAW World in both a positive & negative manner.XtremeTony's style is really an over-sized Cruiserweight. Reason why is because XT has the agility of someone 50 lbs lighter than himself. Even for his size, XtremeTony lacks Strength. XT is the Owner & CEO of the XGWL & Hosts the Xtreme Hour. Stats on XtremeTony *Height: 5'10" *Weight: 290 *Debut: August 1998 *Allegence: Face (Aug 1998-Jan 2007, July 2007-pres) Heel (Jan-Mar 2007) *Past Signature moves & Finishers: Cool Stunner (1998), Jack Hammer (1999-2006), Ice Bottom (1999) *Current Signature Moves: T-Bone Suplex/Charger Suplex (1999-pres), Float Over DDT (2001-Pres), Moonsault (2000-pres), STF (2001-pres) *Current Finishers: Sharpshooter (1998-pres), Padre Poppa (2007-pres) *Style: Technical/Luchador Title Reigns *In the Original XGWL (2002-2004): 7 Time XGWL World Champion, 1 time XGWL Light-Heavyweight Champ *In XCWA (2004-2006): No titles *In WWA (2006-2007): 1 time WWA World Heavyweight Champion *In TWF (2007): no titles *In ZXWWF (2007): No titles *In XGWL(Modern) (2007-pres): XGWL Ultimate Champion XT's Entrance XtremeTony always comes out with that confidence & the drive to get the job done with alotta Style. = XtremeTony's partners/managers = *Arturo Loco (1998-1999, Jan 2007-pres) Tag Team Partner in Team 619 & Brother *"Mackin' 2 da Max" Richard (Dec 2006-pres) Tag Team partner in Team 619 & Cousin *Tammy (2003-pres) Valet *"Bonecrusher" Enrigue (May-July 2007) Tag Team partner in Badd Additude in ZXWWF *Chris Eber (Jan-Feb 2007) Black Army Teammate in WWA *Maria Rodrigues (Jan-Mar 2007) Black Army teammate in WWA XtremeTony's Rivalries *Capitain Loogie (2000-2001) underground scene *Grave Digger (2002-2004) Old XGWL *Goldberg (2003) XCWA *Aaron Bielert (2007) WWA: Rivalry started when XT & Chris Eber formed the Black Army & XT captured the WWA Championship *Chris Eber (2007) WWA: A civil war started within the Black Army when Chris Eber & WWA GM Ted Debiasi screwed XT out of his WWA Championship. Then Ted Debiasi & Chris Eber denied XtremeTony a rematch. *Blood Gang (2007) TWF: Making his debut on TWF on Episode 6, XT faced Vato Loco of the Blood Gang. After te Match, the rest of the Blood Gang attacked XT. At the After the Lovin Pre Show, XT got his revenge against the Blood Gang by teamming with Joe Cool & prince Steffan to beat down Vato Loco, baby Gangster & Lifer. *Paul Heyman (2007) TWF: On XtremeTony's search for the Blood Gang, he runs into the TWF Ringmaster: Paul Heyman. XT then attacks Paul Heyman when XT wasn't able to get the answer XT wanted on where was the Blood Gang. Later that night, Paul heyman pitted XtremeTony against New Jack in a 1st Blood Match. Then XT was then granted a match against the whole Blood Gang for beating New jack. A few weeks later, Paul Heyman pitted XtremeTony against TWF's newest signee, Razor Ramon in a Last Man Standing Match. XT wasn't able to capitalize against Razor Ramon. Then Xtremetony wanted to bury the hatchet against Paul Heyman, but Paul would ONLY Accept IF he beat Minuch, and IF XT lost to Minush, XtremeTony would be banned from TWF. XT fell short of his goal, and Munich beat XtremeTony after receiving 3 German Bombs (Tombstone Piledrivers) in the match. *Dratsab (Oct 2007-Pres): Dratsab appeared trying to be a part of the XGWL, but decided to Drop a bunch of Hate Speech, and XtremeTony busted up Dratsab on Episdoe 12 of XGWL TV for being a racist. On the side, Dratsab makes slander videos about XtremeTony. After Paid In FULL, XtremeTony put Dratsab in a 3 on 1 Handicap match to make Dratsab pay for continuous invasions.